


Dating For the Discounts

by penstrikesmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, HQ Rarepair Exchange 2020, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Suga finds out Daichi and Bokuto have been fake dating to get couples discounts. Daichi is adamant that they aren't really dating, so why can't he stop thinking about it?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Dating For the Discounts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlofManyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/gifts).



> I will never forget the time in college when some guy answered the 'tell us something interesting about yourself' question with, "I keep a detailed calendar of all the free events on campus and what they're offering." Kudos to you, dude. Apparently, Bokuto gives me the same energy lol.
> 
> Anyway, this piece was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it Rebecca!

"When were you going to tell me that you and Bokuto were dating?"

Daichi glances up from his textbook as Suga plops down on the couch next to him. Suga doesn't actually live with Daichi and Bokuto, but he's there often enough that both of them have just accepted the fact that Suga treats their apartment as his second home. After three years, Suga doesn't even warn them when he's coming over anymore, just walks in the door and makes himself comfortable.

"We're not?" Daichi says, not sure why he frames it as a question. "You literally told my poly sci classmate that he and I are going, and I quote 'on a date to the library, but I'll be there so it'll be fun, promise, and I won't feel like a third wheel at all'."

Suga raises his eyebrows. "Well I won't, because no one actually wants to go on a date to the library, except maybe Akaashi. Besides, I just needed someone slightly smarter than you to help me with my calc, and I know Kaito had one of the highest scores last semester, and you...passed." 

Daichi opens his mouth to argue, but Suga barrels on. "Anyway, that's not the point! The point is, I ran into Hinata and Tsukishima this afternoon, and told them we should, like, do something tonight since it's the weekend and I thought it would be nice to catch up. But to my surprise, Hinata told me that Bokuto invited them to go to that couples thing on campus every third Friday of the month with him and _you_. That apparently you've been doing it, and I quote, _the whole semester_. How did I not know about this sooner?"

"Oh, we've actually been doing that since last year," Daichi answers, turning back to his textbook. Suga kicks Daichi's calf, then kicks him harder when he doesn't elaborate. Daichi sighs, turning back to Suga. "What? We wanted free food, and everyone was really nice so we kept going. Do you know how many events there are on campus for couples? Or just free stuff in general, for that matter."

Suga raises his eyebrows. "No, not really, because I don't look for ways to cheat the system like you and Bokuto seem to."

"Okay first of all," Daichi says, sitting up to face Suga head on, "you break every rule at least once. It's, like, your mantra."

Suga purses his lips, but he doesn't say anything because he knows Daichi is right. Daichi continues. "Second, Bokuto and I don't usually have to specify anything about our relationship. If people want to assume we're more than just roommates, it's not our fault."

"Oh my god, you sound just like Bokuto," Suga says. "That's totally the excuse he gave to convince you to do this in the first place!"

"So what?" Daichi asks defensively. He can feel his face heating up, but he doesn't turn away from Suga. "He's not wrong. And besides, what would be so bad about me dating Bokuto anyway?"

"Nothing," Suga says, a grin touching the corners of his mouth. Before he can say interrogate Daichi further, the door opens, depositing the topic of conversation into the room.

"Hi!" Bokuto says, his voice cheerful as he drops his gym bag next to his and Daichi's laundry pile. They usually do laundry every other Friday night, hence the overflowing laundry baskets sitting in their living area. Daichi doesn't know when he and Bokuto had exchanged parties and bars with domestic chores, but he's not really complaining. After three years of the college scene, he's getting a little tired of parties anyway. 

"What's up, Suga?" Bokuto calls into the front room as he kicks his shoes off.

"Oh, not much," Suga responds, his voice sweeter than usual. Daichi watches him warily, but all Suga does is smile bigger. "I heard you have dinner plans tonight."

Instead of joining them in the living room, Bokuto heads into the kitchen. "Oh, yeah, Daichi and I are going to dinner with Hinata and Tsukki!"

Suga turns around, leaning his arms on the back of the couch, watching Bokuto as he begins tidying up the kitchen. For as forgetful and cluttery as Bokuto can be, he's surprisingly a very neat person when it comes to household chores. Daichi also shifts on the couch to watch as Bokuto turns on the faucet and begins washing their breakfast dishes. 

Because he's been rooming with Bokuto his whole college career, Daichi has seen Bokuto in numerous settings over the years: on a volleyball court, eating meals, grocery shopping, working out, pouring over his schoolwork. Watching Bokuto do dishes is always interesting, because it's one of the only times his body seemed to still, his concentration solely in his hands and arms. Daichi liked every part of Bokuto's personality, but his stillnesses were always arresting.

"And I heard it's free because you go as a couple."

Apparently, Suga isn't going to let this go. Daichi sighs, leaning back into the couch as Bokuto turns his attention to them, flipping the water off. "Yeah! It's pretty awesome and we've made some really good friends. We study with them sometimes."

"Sounds like you and Daichi make quite the couple yourselves," Suga says breezily, ignoring Daichi's death stare. Bokuto joins them on the couch, crowding Daichi as he tries to squeeze between him and the arm of the couch. Bokuto throws his arm over the back to make them more comfortable. Daichi instantly sees Suga's gaze dart to Bokuto's hand, which has settled perfectly on Daichi's shoulder. 

Now that he's thinking about it, Daichi is sure that they would look like a couple to anyone who didn't know them.

"Aw, not really, although it's nice to be able to say we're dating to get discounts on things," Bokuto says, squeezing Daichi's shoulder.

Suga blinks, his eyes back on Daichi. "Wait. You mean you do this for things besides free couple events on campus?"

"No!" Daichi blurts out at the same time that Bokuto says, "Of course!"

Daichi snaps his mouth closed, resigning himself to the fact that Suga is just going to have Daichi's college scamming life to lord over him for all eternity. 

"There are a lot of deals for couples, if you know where to look!" Bokuto continues, oblivious to Daichi's silent suffering. "Especially for vacations and stuff and _that's_ awesome, because then you get a bunch of perks along with the discounted getaway. Remember that time we went to the onsen in Kanagawa? That trip was fun."

Daichi has to admit, it had been a pretty relaxing weekend. They had gone right after midterms, which had been his worst so far, and the break had been much needed. Even though Daichi and Bokuto saw each other every day, Daichi had found hanging with Bokuto outside of their normal routine was refreshing. "Yeah, it was," he answers Bokuto's question belatedly. 

Bokuto grins at him before turning back to Suga. "If people are going to offer discounts, why not take advantage, right? Usually, I just have to imply something and people are happy to help."

That probably has something to do with the fact that Bokuto is so enthusiastic and his implications aren't really hints so much as the heavy handed clues in a children's mystery book. "Hmm," Suga says, his eyes once again darting to Daichi. "It sounds like you two have quite the system going for you."

"Yep we do, and if we don't want to be late, you need to leave now," Daichi says pointedly. Suga gives him a mischievous grin, but stands up, scooping his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Have a lovely evening!" he calls back into the room before he closes the door behind him. 

"What was that all about?" Bokuto asks, throwing his head back and propping his feet on the coffee table. He still hasn't moved his arm, which isn't an uncommon thing, but now Daichi is hyperaware of the fact that they have a whole couch to sit on and instead they're shoved into a corner together, practically cuddling.

He doesn't move. Instead, he says, "Oh, it's just Suga being Suga. He's probably irritated that we didn't invite him to come to dinner with us."

"Aw, man, I didn't even think about it!" Bokuto moans. "I was just so excited when Hinata told me he and Tsukki were dating that I just invited them to dinner."

Daichi chuckles. "It's fine. We can go out with them and Suga another time. Suga just needs to get over himself."

Bokuto hums in agreement. The two of them sit there in silence for a few more minutes until Daichi's phone alarm rings. "We need to get going," he says when he turns it off.

"You and your alarms," Bokuto says with a laugh as he stands up, throwing his arms over his head to stretch, a strip of his flat stomach visible between the top of his shorts and the bottom of his shirt. There's something about that particular exposure that catches Daichi's attention--it's not like he hasn't seen Bokuto's bare chest almost every morning, but just the suggestion of more is heady in a way Daichi hasn't thought about before.

Daichi forces himself to stand up, distract himself with literally anything else. He blames Suga for planting these thoughts in his head about dating Bokuto. They're roommates. Roommates who pretend to date every once in awhile to get free things. It's fine.

"Let's go," Daichi says.

***

"Hey! Hinata! And Tsukki!" Bokuto crows as he and Daichi sit down across from them. They are outside of the student center, which is less than five minutes from Daichi's and Bokuto's apartment.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "It's like you didn't actually send us an invitation to this thing as soon as you found out we were dating. Hi, Daichi-san."

Hinata nudges his elbow into Tsukishima's side. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Daichi presses his lips together to stop a laugh--it's nice to know some things haven't changed. "Be nice!" Hinata hisses. "Bokuto's just excited to see us, huh, Bokuto-san?"

"Yeah, of course! Although, we'll have to do something with Suga soon. He seemed a little put out that we couldn't go to dinner tonight."

Hinata bounces in his seat. "Yeah! I can't believe we've been here almost a whole semester and this is the first time we're meeting up."

"It's almost like everyone has a life or something," Tsukishima says, taking a bite of his food. 

"Tsukki's in a bad mood, just ignore him," Hinata says, waving his hand in the air. "He'll be better once he eats something." Tsukishima glares over at Hinata, but doesn't refute his claim.

Talk flows smoothly between them. Hinata, of course, talks the fastest and the most excited, detailing everything from his and Tsukishima's awkward first date to his crazy philosophy professor and how his first few months of college have been, to the time his and Tsukishima's sink pipe burst.

"There was, like, a layer of water through the whole apartment..."

"Under the sink," Tsukishima corrects. "But it we got someone to fix it up really fast and there was no water damage, so that was nice."

Hinata nods enthusiastically. Bokuto laughs. "One time, Daichi tried to fix our shower head but instead made the water spray literally everywhere instead. It took, like, five hours and a dinner break to get through it, but we got a free meal that night with a couples special, so that was nice. I think the waitress just felt sorry for us, honestly."

"But I did fix it eventually," Daichi says, then checks the time on his phone. It's later than he thought it was. "We'd better get going. We go do laundry after dinner."

"That's disgustingly domestic," Tsukishima says mildly. "It's Hinata's turn to do laundry this week."

Hinata wrinkles his nose. "I hate laundry," he says. "I have to sit all by myself at the laundromat, and then I have to decide if I'd rather lug all the wet clothes back and hang them up or suffer for another hour and wait for them to dry."

"Laundry's not so bad when you have someone to pass the time with," Bokuto says. "But you're right Daichi--we should be off." Bokuto jumps up, scooping up his plate. Daichi looks over at him. "I'll get yours too."

It takes Daichi a few seconds to process exactly what happens after that. Bokuto is bending over the table to get Daichi's plate, when he suddenly turns his head, his lips meeting Daichi's, so quickly Daichi is positive that he dreamed the whole thing up.

The kiss isn't anything long or flashy or passionate, just a light, dry peck on the lips before Bokuto has disappeared with both their plates in hand, but it leaves Daichi feeling lightheaded. His hands shake as he folds them in his lap, trying to hide them from Hinata and Tsukishima. He wonders if Bokuto had done it on purpose, or if it had just been a natural reaction to the moment. Knowing Bokuto's spontaneity, it was most likely the latter.

"You and Bokuto-san are really in love, aren't you?" Hinata says after a few seconds of silence, his eyes sparkling. For once, Tsukishima doesn't say anything snide; he just looks at Daichi with a reserved but curious expression.

"Oh," Daichi says, blinking back to the table. "Yeah. I guess."

It's the first time this lie has left a bad taste in his mouth, but Hinata doesn't seem to catch how uncomfortable Daichi is.

"So cool! And you just started out as roommates."

Daichi gives a thin smile. He doesn't look at Tsukishima, too afraid that he'll see through the lie instantly, but before he has to say anything, Bokuto is back at the table.

"Well, this has been fun. See ya!" he says, linking his hand with Daichi's. 

"Bye," Tsukishima says, gathering his and Hinata's plates as well. Hinata waves enthusiastically.

On the walk back to their apartment to get their clothes, Daichi thinks about bringing the kiss up, but there never seemed to be a good time to interject a comment into Bokuto's rambling about how fun dinner had gone and how happy he was to be able to reconnect with Hinata and Tsukishima. Bokuto doesn't let go of Daichi's hand until he has to fish in his pocket for his keys.

By the time they've gathered their clothes from the entryway and started for the laundromat, Daichi had lost all hope of bringing the kiss up, especially with the way Bokuto seemed to avoid even the slightest possibility that they would talk about it.

It doesn't stop Daichi from obsessing over it, though. Maybe he should feel more upset by it, or shocked. Instead, he has Suga's question _when were you going to tell me you and Bokuto were dating?_ floating through his head. _Were_ they dating? If they were, how long had it been? Since the first time they went on a fake date to their couples dinner, or maybe the onsen trip?

Daichi hasn't come up with a solution to these questions by the time they get to the laundromat. He forces himself to stop thinking about them and focus on his laundry instead.

Bokuto whistles a meandering tune as he puts his coins into the washer, then dumps the first load of clothes into the machine. Daichi has long given up trying to get him to sort his clothes by color or fabric. He passes the soap to Daichi, who starts his washing machine as well, then pulls out a deck of cards, handing it off to Bokuto, who deals them a hand of rummy. Just another domestic routine he and Bokuto had fallen into the past few years of living together.

Their lives would probably have continued in this blissful pseudo-marriage domesticity for the foreseeable future, if it weren't for Suga's call as they were pulling their last loads of clothes out of the dryer.

"Hi," Daichi says when he answers the phone, putting Suga on speaker as he starts folding his shirts.

"Hey. How was dinner?" Suga asks. 

"Good," Daichi says slowly, wondering why Suga would be calling just to chat about dinner. "Hinata and Tsukishima said to tell you hi."

"Hmph," Suga grumbles. Bokuto presses his lips together to stop himself from laughing out loud at Suga's unhappy noise. "Hinata already texted me telling me how bummed he was I couldn't come with. Maybe I'll steal your date for tomorrow so that I can officially join your couples dinner next month, how does that sound?"

Daichi notices Bokuto freeze when he hears Suga say the word 'date'. Daichi doesn't really know why, but he's quick to say, "You're the one who said it's not a date, remember? Anyway, if you don't have anything important to say, I'm hanging up. I have laundry to finish. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't be late!" Suga says cheerfully, as if he's not always the one everyone is waiting for. "And I want to hear all about how your dinner went."

"Yeah, you already said that. Don't be jealous," Daichi says, glancing over at Bokuto, who has turned his focus solely on folding his laundry, something he usually does haphazardly at Daichi's insistence. "Hinata wanted to see you soon too."

"Maybe we'll do lunch on Sunday then. Anyway, gotta run. Bye Daichi, bye Bokuto!"

"Bye," they chorus together, then hear the telltale beeping as Suga disconnects the call

"I'm meeting someone for class to study with," Daichi says immediately, turning back to Bokuto. Bokuto still isn't looking at him. Daichi feels anxiety welling in his chest. He's not sure why--they'd both been very adamant to Suga that this whole dating thing was a sham to get discounts. It shouldn't matter to either of them that Daichi has a non-date but, apparently, it's affecting both of them. So Daichi tries again. "It's really not a date, you know Suga. He's just being a little shit."

"Heh," Bokuto says, the most pathetic fake laugh Daichi has ever heard. Daichi swallows. He remembers the kiss he and Bokuto shared just a few hours ago, so unassuming, so perfectly normal, as if they kissed all the time. He opens his mouth to ask Bokuto about it. Before he can say anything, Bokuto turns to him, a smile on his face.

"It's fine! You can date, you know. Just because we pretend doesn't mean you have to stop being social. And of course I know Suga; he's probably the one who set this whole date up in the first place. It's fine."

It sounds to Daichi as if Bokuto is trying to convince himself of how fine it is as much as he is Daichi. It doesn't seem to be working for either of them.

Daichi sighs. They finish folding their clothes in silence, the walk back not any better. As soon as they get to their apartment, Bokuto makes a beeline for the shower. He has been much better at regulating his moods, and so Daichi hopes that he can get over whatever is going on in his head while he's in the shower.

He does, a little, but something is still off, still distant between them. It's driving Daichi crazy.

"Let's watch something," Daichi finally says.

"Huh?" Bokuto asks from where he's sitting at their dining room table, turning his attention from his phone to where Daichi is sitting on the couch.

"Let's watch something," Daichi says again, a little more patient. Bokuto stands up warily, making his way over to the couch. When he gets there, he hesitates, his eyes flitting from Daichi, to the empty space, back to Daichi. They usually sit close together when watching something--so close, it was probably considered cuddling. Daichi hadn't given it a second thought before tonight. Now, apparently, Bokuto was thinking about it too, and Daichi felt a stirring of fear in his gut at the fact that maybe Bokuto would refuse his closeness for the first time in months.

"Come on, Bo," Daichi coaxes, opening his arm. Bokuto's eyes scan Daichi one more time before he burrows himself into Daichi's side. Daichi lets out a silent sigh of relief. Daichi has learned that Bokuto likes cuddling, which he's used to since Suga is also a notorious cuddler. He feels the thread that had tightened in his chest start loosening when Bokuto's arms wrap around his waist, squeezing for a few seconds before relaxing. Bokuto's head is resting on Daichi's chest, and Daichi finds his hands carding through Bokuto's now mostly-dry hair.

"Are you going to put something on?" Bokuto asks, voice muffled by Daichi's shirt. Daichi reaches lazily for the remote, flipping onto Netflix. "Maybe something funny."

"You got it," Daichi said, turning on the next episode of the comedy he and Bokuto had started a few nights previous.

They are just starting the third episode of the night when Bokuto speaks again. "This is fun, right? We have a good time together."

"Well, yeah," Daichi answers, wondering what Bokuto is getting at.

"You don't think I'm boring? Or that we could be doing something else together to pass our time?"

Daichi leans over to try and see Bokuto's face. His eyes flit up to meet Daichi's, wide and slightly put out. Daichi can't help the sigh of affection that escapes his chest. "You're probably the least boring person I know, Bokuto. If you wanted to do something else, all you'd have to do is ask."

Bokuto opens his mouth. Daichi waits for him to speak, but the silence drags on for seconds, almost a full minute, before Bokuto just slumps back into the position he had been in before, head against Daichi's chest so Daichi couldn't see his face. "No I like doing this, but I might fall asleep."

Daichi rolls his eyes, shifting back to lean against the couch. The air is starting to thin between them, less suffocating and more amiable. "That's nothing new Bo, you fall asleep all the time."

"Do not!" he protests, his voice already sleepy. Daichi smiles and shushes him, turning his attention back to the show, but his mind is still wandering. To Suga's accusation of him and Bokuto dating, of the way Bokuto's expression sharpened, then fell, when Suga said that idiotic thing about going on a date tomorrow. About the kiss they'd shared at the dinner, once again wondering if Bokuto had done it on accident or on purpose, on the way they'd held hands on the walk back to the apartment.

How many romantic moments could the two of them share before they had to talk about actual romance? How many of the platonic gestures between the two of them crossed the line into something normal friends didn't do?

"Fuck," Daichi whispers when he looks down and sees Bokuto's face relaxed in sleep, a hint of drool in the corner of his lips. When in the world had he fallen in love with Bokuto Koutarou, and what was he supposed to do about it now? Maybe they had actually be dating for a full year, and the two of them were just too dumb to confront their feelings.

Well. Whatever. There wasn't much he could do about it then. Daichi shakes Bokuto awake. Bokuto groans, opening one eye. "You're comfy," he complains, latching onto Daichi tighter.

"I know, but we need to get to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow," Daichi says, rolling his eyes. He feels Bokuto's arms squeeze his middle for just a second before his warmth disappears entirely and he rolls off the couch. Daichi winces when he lands with a loud _thump_

"Oof," Bokuto groans, sitting up.

"See? Bedtime," Daichi says, trying to contain a laugh. He stands and stretches, then offers a hand for Bokuto to take. Bokuto hesitates for just a second before taking the proffered hand. Once again, it's amazing how their hands fit together just so.

"Well, night," Bokuto mumbles, averting his gaze from Daichi as he shuffles away.

"Goodnight," Daichi says, a little disappointed when Bokuto doesn't turn around, just shuts his door quietly. Daichi sighs. It takes him longer than usual to fall asleep because he feels like he has unfinished business with Bokuto, which is silly. He doesn't. Hopefully this would all be over tomorrow, and they could go back to their normally scheduled lives.

***

The next morning, Daichi wakes up feeling like he hasn't slept at all. He takes an extra long shower to try and make himself more alert, then contemplates calling Suga and canceling this whole study thing, but decides against it. He needs to meet with Kaito anyway because of the end of semester project they were working on together. Better to start now than rush later.

When Daichi walks out to the bathroom he feels a little more himself. He doesn't even notice Bokuto sitting hunched at the table with a textbook until he sits down with his breakfast. "Oh. Hi."

Bokuto's head jerks up, a pencil tumbling out of his grip onto the table, rolling toward the edge. He catches it right as it rolls off. Daichi raises his eyebrows when Bokuto meets his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Of course! Good morning Daichi," Bokuto says, his tone forcefully cheerful. Daichi studies him for a moment, but Bokuto's head just drops back down, his eyes on the textbook in front of him.

This is not normal. Bokuto is usually perfectly fine in the morning, the one to greet Daichi first and carry on a one-sided conversation about his day as Daichi struggles through his first cup of coffee. He vaguely wonders if it has something to do with what had happened last night, but by the time they'd gone to bed, Bokuto had seemed normal. Maybe he'd just woken up in a bad mood. Happened to everyone.

Daichi eats quickly. He only looks up from his plate twice, and both times Bokuto is still looking at his book, still quiet. It's unnerving. Daichi thinks about saying something, prodding again at what is wrong, but he glances at his phone and realizes he's later than he thought he was. He hurries to drop his dishes in the sink, collect his backpack, and slip his shoes on. Through everything, Bokuto is quiet. Daichi doesn't _like_ this strange, lingering awkwardness. It doesn't feel like them.

"You're sure you're okay?" Daichi asks finally, hesitating by the door. Bokuto doesn't look up from his book on the table. He's very still, a stillness that Daichi finds unnerving rather than endearing. Daichi takes out his phone and sends a message to their group saying he's going to be a few minutes late, before pulling out a chair next to Bokuto. Bokuto looks up quickly before turning back to his book.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine!" Bokuto says, even though he clearly is not. Bokuto has gotten a lot better at controlling his emotions, but one thing Daichi likes about Bokuto is the fact that he _doesn't_ hide his emotions all the time, that he allows himself to sit with them, express them when necessary, and overcome them. Daichi had thought he'd become someone Bokuto could come to whenever he needed too.

He's a little hurt to realize that isn't the case.

Bokuto sighs after a few minutes of awkward silence, pushing his textbook away from himself. "You should go or you'll be late to your date."

Daichi rubs his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Bo, I told you yesterday. This isn't a date, it's a study thing. My partner and I have a project to get done and Suga thought it would be a good idea to study together. Don't ask."

Bokuto's eyes flit up to meet Daichi's. In the harsh kitchen light they're a warm gold, wide and vulnerable set in such a mopey expression. 

"Why did you kiss me?"

It's not even remotely something Daichi thought he would be asking this morning and, by the look of shock on Bokuto's face, he hadn't thought so either. But Daichi doesn't retract the question, and after a few silent seconds, Bokuto huffs out a breath and leans back, folding his arms over his chest, pouting. "Man, I don't know what's up with me! It's just, we've been going out together for so long, I guess I just...took it for granted. You were sitting there and it just felt so natural. And now I'm all in my feelings because you're going out on a random date with a random dude who isn't me."

Daichi blinks in surprise as the realization hits him. Bokuto was...jealous.

He grins. When Bokuto looks back over at Daichi, he scowls. He opens his mouth, ready to tell Daichi off, Daichi's sure, but he beats Bokuto to the words. "Bokuto. If you wanted to date me, why didn't you just say so?"

"Because it's not that easy," Bokuto protests. "We're supposed to, like, go on dates and hold hands and then talk about our feelings before kissing each other..."

"Bokuto," Daichi says, trying not to laugh. "We've gone on so many dates at this point it's ridiculous. And we've definitely held hands before, and last night we kissed. We've done all the hard things, Bo. I think, maybe, the only thing left is acknowledging what we've been doing for at least the past year."

Bokuto's expression falls into something much softer. Daichi's heart races quickly as he witnesses the change from upset to disbelieving, then acceptance. "So, does this mean we're officially dating?"

"Yes, I think that's exactly what this means," Daichi answers, leaning over to cup Bokuto's cheek with his hand. Never one for small gestures, Bokuto throws his arms around Daichi's shoulders, dragging him closer before bridging the gap between their mouths. It's the same familiarity as Daichi had felt last night, as if they were always going to end up this way. Except this time, he feels complete satisfaction in the fact that it is, truly, a legitimate relationship. Finally.

After a few minutes, Daichi's phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls away from Bokuto to grab it, wincing at the string of embarrassing texts Suga is sending him in their group chat. "I'm so late. We'll do something later tonight."

"And we'll pay full price for it!" Bokuto says cheerfully. "Maybe we did everything backwards, but we got here, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Daichi answers, laughing, as he grabs his backpack off the floor. He can't help but bend down and kiss Bokuto again, the same quick kiss Bokuto had given him the day before. It's nice to know it's finally official.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos always welcome!


End file.
